


She's Gone, Sir.

by bergud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergud/pseuds/bergud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re sorry, Corporal Levi. Your wife did not make it back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Gone, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from about a year ago i think? i've also stopped following snk since then, and i'm just putting this up because i wanted to have a few of my old fics here. might be ooc because of that.

“We’re sorry, Corporal Levi. Your wife did not make it back.”

Trying to describe the emotions he felt was usually very easy for him. On the spot, he could tell if he was angry, or annoyed, disgusted, sad.It was usually so easy. It was very rare an event that could leave him stumped for words, his tongue dry and a sudden headache resulted from having a usual thought process. Nothing of the sort had happened in years. He wasn’t sure why he felt it now.

Honestly, why couldn’t he form a word for response? Something sarcastic, something to tell them to piss off, something… What was something? He felt the sweat form on the back of his neck, his muscles start to tighten, the headache getting worse. The sweat was spreading to his back, to his hands, to his feet. He felt himself shaking. His hands couldn’t keep his hands still at his sides. He didn’t remember it being this warm out. Wasn’t it even supposed to snow?

He tried to wet his mouth, form some kind of sound. However his mouth remained dry, like he hadn’t had a drink in years. His throat felt sore, he wanted water. He wanted a napkin too. He probably looked like an idiot, sweating out in such freezing weather. That’d give him a bad reputation. They’d probably have him rest in bed for the next month. Probably think he came down with a plague, wanted him away so he couldn’t spread it. He wanted that to be said to him. Let him be sick. Let him be taken. Just don’t repeat the words. Don’t.

“Corporal Levi, are you okay? Corporal, do you need me to repeat what I said?”

No, I want you to shut up. Do you think this is some kind of joke? Aren’t you supposed to be working with Hanji on that strategy? Hanji… Where was she? She must have run off some place to obsess over the titans again. Jeez, it’s been years since we started scouting out the rest of them left on the planet. Would you honestly just go off again when you had plenty of test subjects last month?

He had to find her. He straightened his back as best he could, made himself appear at his full height. He wasn’t tall, he never was, but it never bothered him much anymore. Gave him plenty of advantages. In plenty of ways. He could list them if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to waste his time. Things to do, people to help, spending time with… Who? Hanji, right.

He excused himself, said he had to find her. He said it in a mumbled voice.The person standing in front of him was grabbing his arm now, saying things. He didn’t process them. He didn'twant to. He didn’t have to if he didn’t want to. He didn’t. So he should probably just tell them to shut up, mind their own business, carry on with their own life. He had things to do now. People around them were staring. Were they honestly trying to start up a scene over stupid things? They grabbed him my the shoulders. Looked him in the eye. Repeated the words he didn’t want to her.

‘We’re sorry Levi, but Hanji is gone.“

He stared at them, glared, and pushed them off before quickly walking back to his own tent while half mumbling and half shouting a range of things he couldn’t hear himself when he was the one shouting them. His mouth acted quicker than his brain. As he stomped back to his tent, the tent he shared, he heard the mumbled and felt the stares of those around him. The hot feeling you get when everyone around you was focused on you.

After he placed himself inside the tent, he cried for the first time he had in years.


End file.
